


Revenge

by misaffection



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs Crichton’s death like a parched man needs water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Terra Firma Scapers as PK Giggles, September 2008.

“It changes nothing. Tauvo is dead. Struck down by a weak, pathetic, inferior being. It must be avenged! I swear in Tauvo's name, Crichton, you will die in my hands.”

He cannot breathe. He needs Crichton’s death like a parched man needs water. He needs to close his hands around the human’s neck and squeeze the life out of him.

He needs to feel the man’s blood flowing.

He needs...

The pain is almost too much to bear and he can bear a lot. As a recruit he tended to speak without thinking and punishment was always a beating. He has been thrashed to a dench of his life, blood mingling with tears of fury and frustration.

His body still carries the scars of his training.

Selection was a great honour.

Tauvo. Since they were torn from their home, he was all the family left. Raised to believe there was nothing as important, Tauvo was the opposite in almost every way. Lively where he was restrained, always laughing when he was sober, always full of optimism where he was cynical pessimism.

Tauvo had been his anchor, his reason for being.

Now he is gone and Bialar finds himself lost. Direction is Crichton and his death. By as bloody and as painful a means as he can imagine.

He needs it. He needs him dead. Needs to destroy everything the human holds dear as he did to him.

Yet something at the back of his mind says that Crichton is right, that Maldis is controlling him.

He does not care. It does not matter.

He has to kill John Crichton.

He must. He must.

Tauvo’s dead needs to be avenged.


End file.
